Heretofore fowl call holders have been known such as the Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,135 and wrist mounted whistles as shown in French patent No. 875,517 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 303,139, 1,258,077, 1,568,528, and VELCRO wrist straps such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,954, 4,341,331, and 4,489,867 have been known for attaching various items to the wrist of a human for various purposes all of which vary structurally from the present invention as well as varying from the use of the present invention.